Your Regular Decorated Emergency
by LadyLoveless
Summary: AU Teen TitansDark Hunter crossover. The band YRDE witness something they weren't supposed to, opening them up into a new and even deadlier world they never knew existed outside of horror movies and fairy tales. RobinOC RedXOC ALOC Editing in future
1. A Lass and Her Ass

**Your Regular Decorated Emergency**

**By LadyLoveless**

**Co-written with mentallyinsanepyress**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone, we're baaaaack! I've decided to change things a bit in the story. We've been reading the Dark Hunter Novels by Sharilyn Kenyon, and I've decide to make this a Teen Titans/ Dark Hunter alternate universe crossover. Get it? If you're confused about anything feel free to send me a message, review, or just try reading the books! It's a fantastic romance series!

Ps- being a pain in the ass and keeps changing the spacing in the chapters so I have to use x's to space out the sections. Sorry about that. Also if this chapter turns into a big paragraph, sorry!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One- A Lass and Her Ass**

**Quote of the day- **

**I became insane with terrible periods of sanity.**

**Edgar Allen Poe**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events_

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again   
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight

You're a regular decorated emergency   
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again   
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The swarm of customers inside the 'Midnight Karaoke Bar and Lounge' cheered wildly as the last note of the upbeat song faded. The raven haired boy on stage smirked and took a little bow, his blue-grey eyes glinting in the dim lighting. The other band members took a bow and began to clear away their instruments. Before leaving the stage the boy walked back up to the microphone and graced the crowd with his deep velvety voice once more.

"Glad you liked us," the crowd burst into uncontrollably loud cheers and claps. The boy chuckled lightly, the sound barely heard over the roaring crowd. "Thanks everyone, 'Your Regular Decorated Emergency' will be here all night." He laughed again, the rich sound traveling faintly to a young girl's ear.

She smiled lightly, tucking some of her short, puffy, curly, black hair behind a heavily pierced ear. '_Better than I thought they would be. Great lyrics, amazing instrumentals, and a stunning voice; absolutely perfect band. I hope they'll play again tonight.'_ The girl yawned slightly, her bright green eyes scanning the massive crowd for a certain face. Someone sat gracefully on the stool to her right, the faint smell of ashes wafting by her sensitive nose.

She turned and grinned at the person next to her. "Pyra, about time you got here. I was beginning to think you got lost the whole two blocks it takes you to walk up here." The raven haired girl on her right just rolled her not visible red and black eyes, blowing back a strand of her red streaked hair that had escaped her over the shoulder braid. "Well, well. You're certainly in a mood tonight Dierdre. Ya been drinking?" Pyra laughed raucously, her sunglasses glinting in the flashing rainbow-rific lights.

Dierdre pouted slightly. "Must you always assume the worst? I'm just in a good mood...You know, I think that guy in the corner's staring at you." Pyra raised a brow at her friend. "When aren't men staring at me?" Her friend shrugged. "You make a point, but this nutter hasn't taken his off you the whole," she looked down to check her watch, "two minutes we've been talking…. He looks like he wants to eat you…"

Pyra rolled her head lazily to look at the guy Dierdre was talking about. A slow smirk formed when her eyes found their target. In the bright flashing lights she could just barely make out the lean, composed frame of a man sitting in the dark corner; his onyx orbs burning their image into her head. She lolled her head back to look at her friend. "Not bad, not bad. I have to say that even though I hate men, he's one of the more attractive ones. Like a Daimon."

Dierdre sighed slightly. "You know Pyra, you're hatred of men's going to come and bite you in the ass one of these days." Pyra just rolled her eyes at the cold tone in her friend's thickly accented voice. She slammed her hand on the bar trying to get the bartender's attention. "Oy! Two whiskeys over here!"

An older man took the stage, microphone in hand. Pyra leaned over to Dierdre, "Please tell me he ain't singing." Dierdre giggled. "Honey, Moe doesn't sing." The man on stage, Moe, cleared his throat lightly. "Alright everyone, that last band was 'Your Regular Decorated Emergency.' So, are there any brave souls out here that wants to take the mic?" Pyra immediately grabbed Dierdre's hand, jumped up, and waved it madly around in the air. "She does, she does," she shouted, easily heard over the crowd.

She dragged her poor friend over to the stage and shoved her up the stairs. "PYRA," she shrieked, "HAVE YOU LOST WHAT LITTLE MARBLES YOU HAD LEFT!" Pyra just laughed at her friend's distress. "Yup, I burned 'em all up. All that's left are ashes! Now, getcha butt up there!" She gave Dierdre one final push before kicking her in the ass. Dierdre let out a small yelp before landing gracefully on her face.

Moe laughed. "I guess we have another victim. Oops! I meant singer." He winked at the crowd, a few still chuckling at Dierdre's spectacular face-plant. She grumbled and sat up, rubbing her sore bum. "Bloody hell woman! Did you really have to kick me so hard?" Pyra smirked, " 'Course I did! Ya'll know I enjoy other people's pain."

Dierdre looked up and saw a shadowy form emerging from the dark backstage. The lead singer from earlier walked towards her, smiling slightly. Girls in the crowd noticed and began screaming their rabid-fan girl heads off. Dierdre cringed at the shrill noise before blowing an annoying strand of hair out of her face. The boy bent down towards her, offering his hand. "Need a lift?" He joked, his blue-grey eyes shining merrily.

Dierdre laughed, her cheeks turning faintly pink. "Why, that would be splendid! Right kind of you to help a poor lass off her ass." The boy snorted at her crude rhyme and grabbed her hand, yanking her up rather hard. Her eyes widened and she let out a loud yelp when she connected with his chest.

She looked up at him, blushing madly. He looked down at her and smiled. "Jeeze, you're lighter then I thought!" he laughed. "Aw, your lip's bleeding." He reached up and wiped the blood from her lip. Dierdre just blinked, stunned speechless. He chuckled lightly again. "You're just a regular decorated emergency aren't you?"


	2. Unwanted Visitors

**Your Regular Decorated Emergency**

**By LadyLoveless**

**Co-written with mentallyinsanepyress**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone, I'm back with the second chapter! Hope you liked the first and most defiantly hope you enjoy this one! This one seems a bit different from the first, it's like mood swing central; first it's fairly happy, then depressed, then happy again. I'm a weird writer! Haha! If I didn't put this in the first chapter, that song was 'Camisado' by 'Panic! At the Disco.' The song in here is 'The Killing Lights' by AFI, and no, I don't own it. I own nothing except Dierdre while MIP owns Pyra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Two- Unwanted Visitors **

**Quotes of the day- **

**"GOD, you whore of a fucktard!"**

**Suz and Audrey **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the last chapter_

_ She looked up at him, blushing madly. He looked down at her and smiled. " Jeeze, you're lighter then I thought!" he laughed. "Aw, your lip's bleeding." He reached up and wiped the blood from her lip. Dierdre just blinked, stunned speechless. He chuckled lightly again. "You're just a regular decorated emergency aren't you?"_

Dierdre laughed boisterously, her black sunglasses glinting in the purple stage light. "Pull out the bandages darlin'; I'm in the ICU's Hall of Fame!" "Damn straight she is!" Pyra yelled, laughing heartily along with the crowd. The boy stared at them a moment before bursting out into laughter. "So you were actually listening to our song? You've just made my day!" Moe cleared his throat. "Sorry to ruin your little moment, but are you going to sing or not?"

Dierdre smiled and whipped her head around to look at Moe. "Of course I'll sing! I have to make up for my fucked up entrances, don't I?" She laughed again and spun away from the boy, her black pinstripe coat-tail making a whipping sound. Moe grinned at her. "So what depressing song shall it be today, Dierdre?" Dierdre pretended to stroke her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, I think I'd like to sing..." She leaned over to Moe and whispered into his ear. He nodded and grinned again. With a sly look aimed at Dierdre he turned and walked offstage, probably to get the song going.

Dierdre looked over the crowd grinning from ear to ear, looking like the evil human counterpart of the Cheshire cat. While waiting for Moe, she started making weird noises into the microphone; a deep purr, a hiss, a low growl, a chirp, a squeak, croaking, a noise to weird to be defined...Before she could continue Moe came up from behind and smacked her upside the head. "Knock that off! Little Greek spazz..." he muttered darkly before walking backstage again.

Dierdre looked at the crowd with a pouty face, giggling slightly. "What a bloody kill-joy!" She sat on the stool for a few seconds, waiting for the music to start before getting up and stretching. She then picked up the stool and tossed it backstage, much to the crowd's amusement and the woe of Moe.

Finally Dierdre heard Moe yell from backstage, "Here it goes!" She gave the crowd a goofy lopsided grin and pulled the microphone out of the stand. "I'll be singing 'The Killing Lights' by A Fire Inside." Dierdre began to swing her hips a little as the beginning cords sounded, and soon she was dancing slowly, gracefully, hypnotically to the mid tempo music. Closing her eyes, she opened her full lips and let the fast beginning melody tumble out.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_"Five a.m on the bathroom floor from the night before,_

_Do you find me dreadful?_

_What a shame such a sad disgrace._

_Such a pretty face but she's not regretful._

_Am I beautiful?_

_Am I useable?_

_It's killing time again._

_Put on your face and let's pretend _

_these killing lights won't kill us all _

_again._

_Three a.m on the city street_

_(When the air is sweet,)_

_I've had my mouth full_

_But it seems that outside the screen such a pretty face_

_often will look dreadful._

_Am I beautiful?_

_Am I useable?_

_It's killing time again._

_Put on your face and let's pretend_

_These killing lights won't kill us all_

_Again._

_It's killing time again._

_Cover your face and we'll pretend_

_These killing lights won't kill us all_

_Again._

_You see,_

_They always remember._

_They never forget a face_

_When they cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut you up._

_Cut, cut, cut, cut, _

_They remember._

_Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut you up._

_Damn you all!_

_It's killing time again._

_Put on your face and let's pretend_

_These killing lights won't kill us all_

_Again._

_It's killing time again._

_Cover your face and we'll pretend_

_These killing lights won't kill us all_

_Again._

_All again._

_All again._

_It's time again._

_It's killing time."_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

She let the last note ring through the air as the somewhat eerily upbeat song died away. She smiled fondly at the crowd, the sad, haunting passion of the song ebbing away at her smile. She let out a throaty laugh and mock-bowed at the raving crowd. She laughed again and raised the microphone to her lips once more, "That song was dedicated to my best mate, Pyra. I'd just like to let her know I love her like the sister I never wanted. Oh, and I'm still going to kill her." she smiled sweetly before setting the microphone back into its stand and leaping off the stage.

Pyra grinned at the British girl currently stalking towards her. "Ya know, your wimpy little self couldn't hurt me. I'd like to see ya try!" Dierdre smiled sweetly and promptly turned Pyra's left arm into her new punching bag. Pyra yelped, glaring venomously at her smirking friend. "That actually hurt, ya little twerp! Now I'm gonna have a bruise! I hate having bruises, though I hate men more..." Dierdre sweatdropped, "Well, that was random.." At that moment the attractive man that had been staring at Pyra walked over. "Well that's a pity. I was hoping the fine lady would permit me a dance." "Fine lady my ass," Dierdre laughed, "she's the biggest dragon lady you'll ever meet!" "Damn straight I am! Wait, what?" Pyra glared at her. "Ya know what Dierdre, your so dead!" that being said she took off after Dierdre, who had started running for her life.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Pyra chased her friend around the room; shoving poor club goers out of her way while Dierdre apologized profusely to all the people she was shoving to get out of her way. Using her last resort, Dierdre slid over the bar top and hid underneath it, scrunching her body into a cupboard. Pyra, who was looking wildly around at the crowd and not where she was running, ran straight into someone's rock hard chest. Strong arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling on her ass.

"Come to take me up on the dance I offered?" The man from earlier asked with a small smirk. Pyra rolled her eyes. "Now thatcha mention it…Not on your life you fucktard!" she yelled, kneeing him in his 'happy place'- that wasn't happy anymore. He grunted and let go of her waist. Pyra smirked slightly before running off to try to find her friend.

Dierdre sighed in relief and crawled out of the cupboard. She stood up and brushed her frilly black mini skirt off and re-adjusted her black cat ear headband. She went back into a crouch when she saw Pyra over the counter talking to that weird guy. She pressed her back against the cupboard and waited with baited breath until she heard the expected "OW!" from the man as Pyra kneed him. She sniggered. She stood up slowly and peered over the counter, waiting for her chance to escape and make another run for it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, a lost little kitten?" Dierdre yelped when she felt some one grab her roughly around the waist and pull her over the counter and onto their lap. She swiveled her head around to look at her captor. She let out a scream when she caught sight of the person's hideous face! "Pietro! What do you think you're doing! Let me go!" she growled at him, struggling to get out of his grasp. Pietro just smirked at her feeble attempts to escape. "What? You're not happy to see your boyfriend?" "Like bloody hell you're my boyfriend! You WERE my boyfriend until I found out what you are; now I don't even consider you a FRIEND! You're lucky I haven't KILLED you yet!" she emphasized, making wild hand motions.

Pietro kept leering at her while she rambled on about how much she hated his guts. All of a sudden, he lifted her back up and positioned her in a straddling position on his lap. He pressed his lips forcefully to hers and started kissing her. As he did that, his right hand started making its way up her shirt while his left hand made its way up her mini skirt, stroking her leg intimately. She let out a growl of warning, which only made him more aroused. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, only to have her bite down on it with her sharp fangs. He broke away, letting out a curse, before smirking at her once more. "You should know by now that little tricks like that only make this more exciting for me." He said mockingly before shoving her back against the bar counter and kissing her even fiercer. Her arms were crushed into his chest and trying to pound on him wouldn't do her any good. She started shifting around on his lap, trying to swing her leg over so she could at least knee him. She only succeeded in making him even more aroused, as she could feel.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0


	3. Look Ma, No Mess!

**Your Regular Decorated Emergency**

**By LadyLoveless**

**Co-written with mentallyinsanepyress**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone, we're back with the third chapter! Hope you liked the first and second and most defiantly hope you enjoy this one! This one seems a bit different from the first chap (like the 2nd), it's like mood swing central; first it's fairly happy, then depressed, then happy again, then funny, then distressing, then we leave you with a cliff hanger! I'm a weird writer! Haha! I own nothing except Dierdre. mentallyinsanepyress owns Pyra; of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Three- Look Ma, No Mess!**

**Quotes of the day- **

"**So nice of the Daimons to clean up after themselves. Look Ma, no mess!"**

**Fang; Night Embrace by Sherillyn Kenyon **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the last chapter_

_Her arms were crushed into his chest and trying to pound on him wouldn't do her any good. She started shifting around on his lap, trying to swing her leg over so she could at least knee him. She only succeeded in making him even more aroused, as she could feel._

Richard Grayson groaned as the band's drummer, Gar, made another lame attempt at a joke. Vic, Roy, Wally, Kaelin, and Kory followed suit, Cara just scoffed and rolled her eyes. Gar pouted when he their reaction. "Aw, come on guys; it wasn't that bad!" Cara raised an eyebrow. "The only thing good about your jokes are the fact that they're so unintelligent they're almost amusing."

She shook her head with disgust. "I don't know how anyone would seriously consider them funny." Gar looked like a scorned puppy, his bright green eyes watering. "You're so mean to me Cara!" he whimpered. Kory frowned and patted him on the back. "Do not worry friend! I find your attempts at humor very satisfying!" she said, trying to comfort her green haired friend.

Wally leaned over towards Richard. "Aw, looks to me like little Cara still hasn't pulled that giant stick out of her.." Cara turned to glare at him. "If I were you, little boy, I wouldn't finish that sentence." She growled. Wally laughed nervously and held his hands up in defeat. "Still disturbing how you do that." He said to the angry Goth girl. She responded by narrowing her eyes.

Roy let out a booming laugh before clapping Wally in the back with a giant hand. Wally choked and stumbled forward. Roy laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about that. But guys, I can't believe how much we made in tips tonight! This is the most we've ever gotten!" Richard nodded. "I know, it's almost hard to believe. I think this is where we should play from now on, considering we made about $200. That last club only made us $50." The rest of the band nodded in agreement. "Great. I'll see if I can talk to the owner." He turned and headed towards the bar.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Dierdre held back the urge to hurl. Pietro broke away a moment, only to trail kisses along her pale, slender neck. Her eyes flashing red, Dierdre decided to play along. She flinched but let out a low moan. She could feel the ugly man holding her captive smirk. He kissed his way back up her neck before reaching eye level. He stopped his onslaught of kissing and smirked at her. "I knew you couldn't resist me, babe."

She smiled demurely, fluttering her lashes. "I know. I just love playing hard to get." Her tongue flittered over her lips as if savoring the taste of his. "Why don't we continue this somewhere a bit more private?" she asked, rubbing against his lower region seductively. He smirked before lifting her from his lap and setting her on the floor. He stood up and, wrapping an arm around her waist, they headed for the door. 'We should go in that little ally between the club and the florists.' She whispered in his ear.

Dierdre scanned the crowd out of the corner of her eye, searching for Pyra. She caught sight of her sitting at the bar with a whiskey in hand. Pyra felt her staring and whipped her head around to meet her gaze. Dierdre jerked her head slightly toward the door when Pietro wasn't looking. Pyra nodded and stood up, slinking silently through the crowd like a black panther stalking its prey.

Dierdre let out a forced moan as Pietro ran his hand along her shirt. They walked out of the brightly lit club and into the cool darkness of the night. Pietro smirked and led her into the club's alley, still unaware of their follower. About halfway into the shadowy alley Pietro pushed her roughly against the brick wall. 'Fucker.' Dierdre thought angrily as he attacked her mouth with his while his hands slid up her skirt, only to find she was wearing black shorts.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Pyra crept silently into the alley only to witness one of the most horrifying things she'd ever seen; Pietro's face all over her friend. Her eye twitched and she gagged. 'I think I'm going to puke..' she thought disgustedly. She scoffed and reached into her trench coat to pull out two long stylized silver daggers. "Hey, Inkblot!" she yelled to the ugly teen. "Let's play." She smirked maliciously and twirled the daggers expertly around her fingers. Momentarily surprised, Pietro loosened his grip on Dierdre, allowing her enough room to kick him away from her.

Pietro stumbled back muttering curses under his breath. Dierdre leered at him and tore off her silver necklace. She slid the small black scythe charm off and let it fall into her open hand. Immediately it transformed into a large, sleek, double ended scythe. Pyra rolled her eyes as she watched the currently raven haired girl twirl the scythe around. "Oh gods, not Kaelin…." she muttered darkly. Dierdre just grinned. "Oh gods yes Kaelin." She said gleefully. Pyra scoffed again before slowly advancing towards Pietro. Dierdre grinned and followed suit, both girls circling their prey.

"I can't believe I felt enough remorse to let this Daimon scum live." Dierdre hissed. "Tell me why you went out with him again?" Pyra asked. Dierdre wrinkled her nose. "I was younger and somewhat more naive. I actually thought he was cute." She said defensively. Pietro just glared. Pyra eyed him with contempt. "Are you sure it's a Daimon? I was under the impression they were good looking." "I know, but he's a half breed that just keeps getting uglier and uglier." Dierdre laughed.

Fed up with the two women, Pietro barred his fangs and lunged at Pyra. Pyra just laughed and sidestepped, slashing his shoulder nonchalantly. He hissed in pain before attacking her again. Pyra twirled away from him, her hands flickering and lighting up the dark alley. The shadows danced across the walls as Pyra began sending dozens of medium sized fireballs his way. He dodged most of them, only a few grazing his body. He skidded to a stop a few feet away from a dull metal door.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

After talking with the club's owner, Moe, Richard went back to tell his band the good news. He waved them all over. "Hey, the owner said we can play here every night if we want. It's pretty much open mic night every night." Everyone cheered, except Cara. "Joy," she said dispassionately, rolling her eyes. "I need to get away from the stench of human sweat. Can we go outside NOW, please." She growled. They all chuckled slightly. "Sounds good to me, let's go guys." Richard said cheerfully, heading for the band entrance/exit. The eight friends pushed their way through the dancing club goers and opened the door. What they all saw amazed them.

Two girls were surrounding a guy who was backed up against the wall. They each had a boot with a knife blade coming from the tip pressed against both sides of the teen's throat. Both had raven-colored hair, only one of them had a red streak in front. The girl with the plain black hair had a scythe in one hand, and was twirling it murderously. The teen with the red streak in her hair had an intricately made dagger in one hand, a fireball floating a little above the palm of her other, and was glaring venomously at the boy while baring her fangs.

She was muttering darkly to her companion, "Dammit, Dierdre. Why can't you put away your precious Kaelin? You KNOW I hate him…" The other girl responded, "Aww, you know you love him. Besides, how can you hate MY little brother? He's SHINY! You LOVE shiny…" "No I don't love him, because guys are a worthless piece of shit to me! And plus, I hate shiny…I had too much of it during my life…Aww, the joys of being royalty…." The girl with the red streak rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

At first his sunglasses made it seem as though the two girls left no impression what-so-ever to him, but the gaping mouth gave it all away. "Ravynn?" he asked quietly. The band turned around slowly to look at their onyx haired friend. The girls stopped talking as the one with the red streak lost her balance, the blade jutting out of her boot slicing the ugly teen's head clean off. The band stared in horror. Both girls laughed, momentarily forgetting about the band watching in terror.

"Oops. Did I do that?" the girl asked semi-innocently as the corpse dropped to the pavement. The other girl glared at her irately before shifting her gaze to the corpse. Kory shrieked when she saw the body rise from the ground on its hands and knees and began feeling around for the head. "Over here you bloody idiot!" the head yelled in a panicked voice. The girl with the scythe giggled slightly, "Aww, Pietro. Just be thankful she didn't cut off your other head." She mocked sweetly.

Dagger girl sniggered, "That's true. Hey, are there any basketball hoops around here?" She bent down and picked up the boys head. "I think this would make an excellent basketball." She chucked it at the brick wall. A sickening 'crack' was heard as the head connected with the wall. It slid down a ways, oozing blood and brain fluids, before she sent a small fireball and lit it ablaze. After a second, not even ashes remained. She turned to face the other girl, "I got the head, so you dispose of the body." Scythe girl grinned as she watched the body still desperately searching for its head. She scoffed, "How I despise half breeds." She lifted her foot and jabbed the dagger into the middle of his chest. Dagger girl cackled, "Bye, bye worthless little Inkblot."


	4. Insanty and a Battle

**Your Regular Decorated Emergency**

**By LadyLoveless**

**Co-written with mentallyinsanepyress**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone. This is your LadyLoveless and mentallyinsanepyress saying we hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! We haven't updated in forever neh? Ah well, you'll live. Hopefully we still have readers!

Lady would like to say that she's sorry if the chapters are a bit confusing and random. Not to mention Pyra and Dierdre fighting a bit too much. --' Knowing each other as long as they have, it tends to happen. She would also like to say that most of the time when they wrote the chapters it was either late at night or they were VERY sugar-high.

Mentallyinsanepyress would like to say nothing. Just nothing.

Lady would like to add that you all need to review. Or she'll maul you, gouge out your eyes, rip out your entrails and hang you from a tree with them. Then sick Pyra and her magical muffins on you. (Note that the magical muffins are Lady's, not Pyra's.)

ANOTHER note- There will be two short chapters written on the fight; one for Pyra and one for Dierdre. Lady will write Dierdre's, while MIP will write Pyra's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Five- **

**Quote of the day- **

"**You know what! Balls. Just balls."**

**Lady's gay friend **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the last chapter_

"_Well boys, let's get this party started." Dierdre said coyly. _

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0


End file.
